


Fools

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Karaoke, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Total Fluff, also a lot of the usual suspects, like toothrotting happy, postcanon, total sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Some of Akaashi's favorite nights are when his friends from high school matches all get together to go out for karaoke. Of course, the best part of the night is watching Bokuto - but that's the best part of every night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is total self-indulgent sweetness and fluff and love stuff. I needed to write something adorable to offset the utter angst of "When the Bough Breaks," and this is it.

[Kenma:] 20 bucks says righteous brothers

[Yaku:] didn’t you say you’d cut him off if he tried that again

[Me:] when has that stopped him before

[Kai:] true

[Saru:] anyone actually betting against? I could use the money

[Suga:] doubt it, they’re pretty predictable

Akaashi sure wasn’t going to take that bet.

He was feeling too good to really care one way or another, though. Three drinks in and his skin was warm, his head just the right side of buzzed. Not that anyone could probably tell right now. If he stood up it might be a different story, but he didn’t plan on standing up anytime soon. The view from right here was fine.

So fine, with golden eyes glancing over at him every so often, biceps that struggled to be contained in a forest-green button-down shirt, and thighs - oh, Akaashi wanted to get his hands on those thighs.

Later.

A sharp pain radiated from his own thigh and he frowned, glancing over at Kenma.

“You’re staring,” Kenma murmured, seemingly focused on whatever game he was playing on his phone. Something with circles and lines and - how he could play a music game while everyone was singing karaoke Akaashi had no clue.

Then again, at the moment it was Lev doing a heartfelt rendition of some random Russian song he’d found in the songbook, so he supposed any distraction was to be desired. Kuroo was fighting over the tablet with Komi, trying to pull Bokuto’s attention back to whatever song he was picking out. From the wink Komi sent Sarukui’s way it was fairly obvious that Kenma’s guess was correct.

Bokuto shrugged, then nodded, shaking his head at something before Kuroo pressed a button and gave the tablet over to Bokuto. Bokuto took one look at the tablet before biting his lower lip, using one finger to type in the name of a song.

[Kai:] any guesses?

[Sarukui:] something cheesy

[Yaku:] something sweet

[Kenma:] something better than whatever monstrosity kuro is attempting

Smiling down at his phone Akaashi just shrugged, glancing over into Bokuto’s worried eyes. Giving him a soft look he sat back, checking the time on his phone to see how much longer until closing.

Not that he wasn’t having fun.

They had been doing this for a couple of hours, though; celebrating the fact that finals were over and they were relatively sure they were going to pass. It had been a relatively energetic evening as well, with Komi and Hinata introducing everyone to several Korean rap songs and Kageyama revealing he had a strange talent for beatboxing. Bokuto and Kuroo had thrown down the gauntlet with some odd American rap songs, and Daichi had revealed he enjoyed serenading Suga with American Country. 

Kenma didn’t sing.

The rest of them gave it a go, though. Yaku had pulled Akaashi up for a few easy LMC songs, and Sarukui had done something Komi decried as “old man music” before going back to drinking. Several of them had created a group chat for the occasion just to pass the time while watching the others make fools of themselves.

Then again, some fools were hotter than others. Not that Akaashi was biased, or anything.

Hinata had passed out on Kenma’s other side about half an hour ago, with Kageyama snoring softly on his shoulder. Suga was sipping a bloody mary while teasing Daichi and making him blush. Sarukui and Onaga were sitting alone at a nearby table since Konoha and Washio had been gone for a suspiciously long trip to the restroom.

Knowing them, though, they were probably checking out the fish tank in the waiting room.

Only Kai, Yaku, and Lev were still here from the rest of the Nekoma group, Yaku smiling up at Lev with cheeks red from the sake. 

Komi took the stage with Kuroo as backup, singing an impressive rendition of some song about the Discovery Channel. Bokuto kept looking over at Akaashi, blushing for other reasons. Sarukui, Komi’s main audience, looked more than pleased, however.

Kenma just ignored them.

He couldn’t really ignore it when Kuroo hopped down from the stage during his song, a very enthusiastic version of, as Kenma had guessed, “You’ve Lost That Loving Feelin” with Bokuto as his backup.

It was rather impressive the way Kenma tried to focus on his game, though, even as high spots of red started to appear on his face. His hands tightened around the phone and he kept glancing up at Kuroo, pretending to roll his eyes even as it became more and more obvious how flustered he was.

Afterward, Kuroo knelt down in front of him, holding up a hand. “Well?” 

“No, Kuro.”

“Aww, come on,”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yeeeessssss.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kenma said, “Fine, whatever. Take me home or lose me forever.”

“Yes!”

“But if you take me home you’re doing the dishes the entire week.”

“... fair.”

“And changing the cat’s litter box.”

“What!”

“Your call.”

“.... fine.”

Giving Kuroo a tiny smile Kenma nudged Akaashi, who shifted down so that Kuroo could slide in between them and pull Kenma up into his lap.

Kenma was vicious when it came to household chores. Then again, everyone knew that Kuroo would probably end up doing them anyway.

All of Akaashi’s attention was pulled away with the first few notes of Bokuto’s song.

“Nailed it,” Sarukui muttered. 

Akaashi just gave him a dirty look, focusing again on Bokuto as his boyfriend started to sing.

“Wise men say only fools rush in...”

It was sappy, and cheesy, and old, and American, and normally Akaashi didn’t even like Elvis. But watching Bokuto come down from the stage, singing to him, not even needing to look at the words -

He couldn’t give a damn if Sarukui thought it was corny.

Akaashi loved it.

Akaashi loved him.

By the end of the song, it was like there was no one else in the room. 

“Perfect,” Akaashi said.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He might find it useful to hold back on praise on the volleyball court, but here, in these moments - well.

When it came to romance, Bokuto never got too full of himself because his eyes were too full of Akaashi.

Yaku snagged the mic from Bokuto as a new song started to play. Never looking away from Bokuto, Akaashi tugged him down onto the long bench next to him, sliding a hand up over those delicious biceps and squeezing. It was a larger display of affection than he normally allowed himself in public, but sometimes it was fine to be a bit reckless. After all, it wasn't like anyone here was under any illusions about the nature of their relationship.

Leaning towards Bokuto, he whispered, “Take me home or lose me forever.”

“Aww, Akaaashi,” Bokuto said, “that’s not for this song, babe.”

Ignoring Komi’s snicker at Bokuto’s vocabulary choices, Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s hand and showed him the time on his phone.

“Oh,” said Bokuto.

“Yes. Oh.”

Yaku finished up whatever song he’d been singing - some sweet love ballad that Lev got far too emotional about, judging from the high-pitched yelp from his direction - and that was the end of the queue.

“Whelp,” Kuroo said to Daichi, “Y’all need any help with getting the blueberry back to the dorms? I’m pretty sure we’re taking the shrimp home.”

“Yes, we are, Kuro.”

Daichi chuckled and shook his head, looking over to where Suga was already trying to wake Kageyama up. Everybody else got ready to leave as well, paying up front. They discovered Konoha and Washio sitting on a bench outside talking, Konoha holding a coke.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kuroo said, holding up a half-asleep Hinata. “You two just tired of our company, is that it?”

“Don’t bother them, Kuro,” Kenma said, lips twitching at the light flush on Konoha’s cheeks.

It always made Akaashi pleased to know that his former teammates had found homes with each other. Onaga was happily involved with Kaori-chan, and Yukie - well. Yukie had fallen in love with one of their old basketball managers over some very creative wagers.

Life wasn’t always perfect, but it was good.

They walked the others to the station, waving goodbye and starting back down the street. Akaashi wished Bokuto and he could hold hands. It probably wouldn’t be that big a deal - but this was Tokyo, after all, and not the most progressive area anyhow. Public displays of affection were frowned upon in general, but those between same-sex couples were scandalous. It meant Akaashi had to settle for just walking close to the love of his life, feeling the remnants of his buzz working themselves out and playing back the best moments from their night.

When Bokuto stopped under a streetlamp, it took Akaashi a minute to catch on.

“Everything alright?” Akaashi asked, worried for a moment that they’d forgotten something.

“Yes,” Bokuto said, pursing his lips and looking down for a moment before he glanced shyly up at Akaashi. “I was just wondering, um. Can I walk you home, Akaashi?”

Staring at him, Akaashi said, “We literally live together, Bokuto. We’ve been living together for over two years.”

“Well yeah, but...”

There was a slyness in Bokuto’s eyes now, the soft playfulness that always made Akaashi’s heart turn over. Huffing he considered the question. “If you buy me onigiri from the convenience store at the corner,” Akaashi said. 

“Done!” said Bokuto, punching the air like he’d just won a huge prize.

Honestly, this man.

This man made Akaashi so happy.

Bokuto started chattering as they walked along, almost bouncing as he walked. It was all questions and speculations and leaps of thought that were sometimes nonsensical and sometimes brilliant, all the things that Akaashi liked to have his life filled with. 

It was all Bokuto, and he never wanted that to change.

~~~~~~~

Yawning, Akaashi lay back in bed, tugging at the soft flannel pajamas Bokuto had bought him for Christmas. They were a light blue-gray with little owls in Santa hats on them. Bokuto had a matching set, of course, in silver. Kuroo and Bokuto had gone shopping together for their gifts, which meant Akaashi had to put up with the pain-in-the-ass teasing him every time he called and woke Akaashi up.

Still, it was worth it.

Bokuto walked into the room, scratching his belly and tugging on his pajama top. “I’m so tired,” he whined, falling down on top of the covers.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing it’s time for bed then,” Akaashi murmured, tugging at the bedspread until Bokuto relented and crawled underneath. 

Snuggling close, Bokuto kissed the top of his head. “It's such an awesome thing I get to sleep with you every night.”

“You say that all the time,” Akaashi replied, pressing a hand against Bokuto’s belly. There was a little layer of plush on top of rock-hard muscle. 

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” said Bokuto, yawning himself. “Hey, I brushed my teeth.”

“I’m very proud of you, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaaaaashi. Really?”

Chuckling, Akaashi slipped his hand up under the shirt and curled his fingers around Bokuto’s side, saying, “Really what?”

Bokuto huffed. “Keiji.”

The name always made Akaashi shiver a bit. Smiling, he tilted his head up, feeling the slight stubble on Bokuto’s cheek as their faces rubbed together before they kissed. Bokuto’s lips were soft, insistent, sucking at Akaashi’s lower lip while Bokuto’s hand slid around his back. It was always so relaxing to be with Bokuto like this. Exciting and sexy as hell sometimes - well, often - but ultimately, relaxing. Bokuto was home. Bokuto was the one person in the world that Akaashi felt like he could truly be himself with, without fear of judgment. Well, and the smokin' hot sex didn’t hurt - but Akaashi would love him even without the sex. 

The sex was just icing on the cake.

“Love me, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, sliding those strong arms around him even tighter.

“I’m not sure I know any other way to live, Koutarou,” Akaashi replied, kissing down the column of the neck that Bokuto exposed to him. “I can’t help falling for you, after all.” 

The sigh Bokuto gave was a happy one, soft and warm as he dropped his head to the side and nuzzled Akaashi’s shoulder. “Does that mean I’m not the only fool in the room?”

“Guess not.”

Bokuto laughed then, his whole body shaking against Akaashi, an expansive rumbly noise that filled the whole world with joy.

Yes, Akaashi couldn’t imagine anything other than this, loving this generous, gentle, fierce, adorable man who loved him. In some ways, it had been a risk to get involved with him. In some ways it still was; there were plenty of people who disliked the idea of men being together, especially men on their favorite sports teams. But Bokuto had already declared that Akaashi was more important than his chances at the Olympics if it came to that - Akaashi was more important than anything in his career.

Fools rushing in, indeed.

But he was Akaashi’s fool, and Akaashi was his.

“Take me now or lose me forever?” Akaashi whispered.

Huffing a soft laugh Bokuto nipped his shoulder through the pajama shirt. “I though I already haaaad you, Akaashi,” he said, pulling back and rolling them over so he could look down into Akaashi’s eyes, hair soft as it framed his face. “What if I give myself to you?”

“Again?” Akaashi asked, smiling as he lifted up a hand to run through that crazy striped hair.

“Now, forever, and always.”

Such a romantic.

Totally unfair. He knew how weak Akaashi was to words like that.

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” Akaashi said, smiling up at the eyes he wanted to look into for the rest of his life.

Bokuto just laughed and dropped down into a kiss, perfect and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Songs -
> 
> Komi - [Bloodhound Gang - Bad Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xat1GVnl8-k)
> 
> Kuroo - [Righteous Brothers - You've Lost That Lovin Feelin (re Top Gun)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDi7qOhECW8)
> 
> Bokuto - [Elvis - I can't help falling in love with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)


End file.
